Papa Goose
by poxelda
Summary: Jack and Bozer have to work to find out what's going on with Mac after he's beaten while sleep walking. Hurt/Comfort/Angst. Warning for some swearing. Very, very long one shot.


Mac bolted awake gasping. He blinked and shook his head clearing away the dream. His heart pounded. He sat up. He wasn't surprised to feel his face wet. Mac frowned and touched his hair.

"What the-" His hair was dripping wet. He glanced down. His flannel pajamas were soaked enough to wring out. His feet were covered with mud and grass. Mac rubbed his eyes then took in his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of the kitchen in his house. Mac scowled and climbed to his feet. He bent over with a groan and lifted his pajama top. His chest was covered with red swollen areas. He ran his hand along his torso and winced. He knew they would be changing into serious bruising. He caught a glimpse of his hands and his mouth dropped open. His knuckles were red and raw from punching something. He flexed his hands and winced. His fingers were stiff and sore.

Mac leaned against the counter. What the hell was going on? He winced at an ache in his left knee as he limped to his room. Mac closed the door and sank on the bed. He slipped out of his wet clothes. His knee was swollen and had a long scrape down the side. He touched it, it was barely clotted. Whatever had happened hadn't happened too long ago. He frowned. Was he drugged? Fear spread through him like a cold breath. Mac reached out to his phone. He paused knowing Jack would freak out. Mac wiped his face and decided he'd have to figure out what happened before talking to Jack. Mac moved to stand up and grimaced. His shoulders and neck hurt to move. He felt like he did whenever he was too close to an explosion.

After taking a shower, Mac noticed he had another hour before dawn. He yawned as he fixed himself cereal. He leaned his head in his hand and yawned again. He absently pushed Cheerios around the milk in the bowl and lost track of time.

"Mac? What time is it?" Mac looked up and blinked, surprised to see Bozer studying him with bleary eyes. Bozer stood in a striped robe drying his hair with a towel. Mac glanced at his watch and jumped running to his room.

"Son of a bitch!" He muttered as he slid into his shoes. Bozer followed him confused.

"Wha-" Bozer trailed off, his face turning serious as he remembered what the team was in the middle of doing. Bozer sighed. No, he reminded himself, what Mac was in the middle of doing alone-again.

"Good luck, man!" Bozer yelled as Mac dashed past him. Mac paused at the door. He glanced at Boze his face changing into a serious mask as if setting himself to powerlift a steel building. Mac nodded once then sprinted for the Jeep.

Jack didn't like this at all. He stood arms crossed in the war room. Mac was late. Mac was never late. Matty glanced at him the same concern on her face. Jack had fought against this mission, but yet again there was no one that could do what Mac did. Jack huffed and put on his game face as he studied the screen. He could see the ring of soldiers gathering their gear. He could hear their mutters of impatience. Jack chuckled to himself. The miltary motto was always "hurry up and wait."He remembered feeling the same frustration, but had learned a long time ago. Some things you couldn't rush. Going door to door in a small city looking for a group of missing hostages every building rigged with IEDs was definitely one of those things.

Jack turned to see Mac striding in, no not striding, limping. Jack frowned his narrowed eyes taking in Mac's appearance. The kid looked like crap. Jack wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Mac had been walking this town with the SEAL team for three days and nights. Matty had finally forced him to go home and rest. Jack made sure Mac went home and was asleep. Obviously his partner hadn't kept his promise to stay in bed. Jack sighed.

The only way he'd gotten Mac to agree was for Jack to keep an eye on the team all night. Mac had become as protective with them as he had Jack's back in Afghanistan. Still, Jack could feel the kid's panic and it wasn't about this situation. Jack scowled. Everyone around the room shared a worried look mentally muttering the same mantra in their heads, Please _Not another Zoe._

Jack had spent most of the night dozing on the couch waking up when he heard movement on the large screen. A couple times he talked to one of the band keeping them company. It made Jack remember the close camaraderie of the Sandbox, probably the only good thing that ever came out of war.

Mac slipped on a set of earphones with a microphone attached. His eyes looked they were trying to recede back into black caves. Mac sat hunched over and absently rubbed his shoulder. If he didn't know better, Jack would have thought his partner had been in an explosion or a fight. Jack wondered what that was about and vowed to find out, later. Jack huffed and turned his eyes to the screen.

The view changed to the camera on the pointman's helmet. The War room screen showed what she saw. Mac's body tensed his eyes roaming seeing every crack and shadow. Jack never figured out how the kid did it, but he seemed to take everything in with his entire body. Jack hated it; when Mac was in the zone. Mac turned everything else off- little things like pain, hunger, fatigue, emotions. He folded and tucked these into a tightly wrapped package to open later, if at all. Jack had no idea how many unopened packages sat on the shelves in Mac's brain. It scared him sometimes.

"Ok, Mother Goose, you ready?" Mac rolled his eyes. Jack had stuck his partner with that moniker. Mac had gone with it to give the SEALs something to laugh about. After losing their own EOD tech, they had desperately needed some release. Mac wouldn't have minded 'Mother' so much, he was watching over them after all, but Jack had to add the 'Goose' because he'd watched _Top Gun_ too many times. Although he didn't say it, Mac knew Jack saw himself as Maverick. Viper maybe, but Maverick? Definitely not.

"I'm here, Chickadee." Mac figured if he had to deal with a lame call sign, he's share the fun. He heard a chuckle and smiled. Chickadee was a kid from Indiana as old as Mac had been when Mac had landed in Afghanistan. She was inexperienced but had a powerhouse of courage and fire. If she hadn't, she would never have been one of a handful of women to have ever passed BUD/s. Mac had no idea what her real name or rank was. When working with special forces in-country communications were always risky at best. As there was a world- wide bounty on the head of every SEAL, extra care was always given with any com use.

"Stop, turn back." Mac narrowed his eyes. His heart thumped in his chest, "There under that newspaper by the rusted bucket…" Jack watched at Mac absently moved his hands in front of them as if he were working the bomb himself. Jack knew he wasn't aware of any of his surroundings. All of Mac's attention became a tight laser aimed at the bomb and its components. Jack let out a breath as it was disarmed. Jack rubbed his face with both hands. He could feel a tremor in his hands. Mac wasn't the only one who felt like he was walking with the soldiers.

"How many more buildings?" Jack looked over his shoulder. He had heard the others come in but hadn't paid them any attention. Jack turned to Riley she looked up from her computer.

"Three more, but one is four stories, a hotel I think."

"Crap." Jack muttered. He turned back to Mac who rubbed his forehead, his brow wrinkled with pain. A headache. Mac of course filed it away.

"How's Mac?" Bozer asked seeing the same signs Jack did. Before he could answer, Cage spoke up,

"He looks exhausted and hurt. When was the last time he got sleep?" Jack shot a look of accusation at Bozer. He knew it was unfair but Jack couldn't help but think Bozer had failed at his job taking care of Mac last night. Bozer avoided the older man's gaze feeling the same way. Cage's eyes bounced between the two and she shook her head.

"Look, they're at the hotel." The two men snapped their gaze to the screen. The room was deadly silent except Mac talking softly to Chickadee. The tension stretched. No one moved, there was a sense of foreboding.

"Wait, stop!" Mac cried stepping forward. There was a blur of movement then the flare of explosion and screams.

"No." Mac whispered. He hunched over pushing the earphone closer to his ear, "Chickadee? Chickadee? Please respond?" The others looked at him in horror. Jack moved to the kid's side. Mac stepped away without realizing it, his entire focus on his ears. Matty looked at Jack her mouth a tight line, "Chicka-, Oh thank God" Mac huffed out a breath and ran a hand over his eyes, "I thought you were gone, how's the team?" Everyone let out a breath. Mac let out a long breath and grinned.

"That's great...awesome...I...great job Chickadee," Mac laughed and shook his head. He glanced at Jack mirth in his blue eyes, "Maybe so Chickadee, but your goose was almost cooked." Jack chuckled almost hearing the voice on the other end. He knew well what feeling death's fingers run through your hair was like. Jack knew the euphoria that came with the adrenaline rush and the need to blow off the stress. Mac took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's hot outside too. You're going to have to describe everything...I don't know pretend you're a poet or...hey whatever works." Mac closed his eyes his focus turning inward as he mentally pictured every step the SEALs took. Jack frowned. He could see the slight trembling and sheen of sweat forming on Mac's upper lip. The difficulty and stress had gone up a whole other level. Jack rubbed his hands together and shared a worried look with Matty. How much more could the kid take?

Mac's entire world became Chickadee's words. She described everything so well Mac could see it in his head. A pounding headache occasionally made itself known, he gritted his teeth and pushed it away with exhaustion and all of the general pains irritating his body.

"Wait go back, what was beside the three barrels?"

"I don't know, some sort of big cardboard box. It's empty. Is it another bomb?" Chickadee's voice wavered. Mac smiled. He knew the strain she was feeling.

"No, but I think you found your hostages. Look for wires or anything that could hide pressure plates."

"All, I see in a half cut rope." Mac stiffened and took a steadying breath.

"That isn't a rope. Cut into it slowly. The wire is braided into the center. Don't use a metal knife, you have a ceramic…"

"We have the kit from our…" Chickadee broke off, Mac could feel the emotions in the woman pulling tight with grief and panic.

"Take a second, Chickadee. Take a deep breath, you got this."

"Goose…"

"Mac, my name's Mac." Mac said.

"Bellona." Her voice conveyed gratefulness. Mac knew how she felt. It was easy for him to compartmentalize; he'd used that as a coping mechanism as long as he remembered breathing. If there was anything he'd learned from Jack, it was how to give others a touch of reassurance, an acknowledgement that they were humans and weren't alone.

"Bellona? That means warrior in Latin." Mac murmured.

"Really? I always thought my Mom had watched _Beauty and the Beast_ too many times." Mac could feel Bellona's voice grow calmer.

"Nah, you are no Belle." Mac joked.

"No kidding, I'd break my neck in heels and don't get me started on long shimmering gowns." Mac nodded.

"Ok, you ready?" He said bringing them both back to the task. There was a long minute and he heard Chickadee take a long breath.

"Let's do this!...Uh, Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Maybe someday we can go for ice cream or something…" Mac blinked suddenly in front of another screen. _You never told me your favorite flavor? Rocky road. Really, mine too...I know a great place, maybe…_

"Mac? You still there?" Mac cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of the best cafe where we can meet." The woman laughed. Mac focused on their task. It took awhile. Mac had lost all sense of time, but it felt like a week before Bellona pulled aside the box to reveal a crude trapdoor dug into the wall. Of course it was wired.

"How did you know this was here?"

"Cardboard is rare and would have been used for fires. It wouldn't be there unless there was a reason." Mac said it absently already focused on the device and thinking of the type of explosive he would expect to be used.

"You are a total nerd." Bellona said a hint of admiration in her voice. Mac chuckled.

"I've been told that a lot. Ok, here's what we're going to do." Mac led her step by step through the wires and plastique removal. Finally she opened the door and the hostages were free. Mac almost collapsed in relief. He listened as overwatch as the team worked their way out the way they came in and made exfil. Mac rubbed his eyes which burned with tears as he heard the cheers and thanks thrown at him from the entire squad. They had a few wounded but no one had died. _Not this time._ Mac breathed and put his palms against his eyes trying to ease the tension headache flaring there.

"Well, Mother Goose, you got your Chicks back to the nest." Bellona said. Mac could hear the tears she was fighting in her voice.

"No, Chickadee, you did this. I was just overwatch." Mac sighed suddenly so tired he could feel himself shudder.

"You are a great teacher, and all of us are here if you ever need anything." Mac heard a loud cheer in the back round.

"Safe flight, Chickadee."

"Back atcha Mama bird." Mac shook his head as he slipped off the headphones.

"Well? Don't leave us in suspense, Goose." Matty said at his elbow. Mac jumped and blinked. He'd forgotten about the others. He glanced around the War room. Jack was sprawled on the couch obviously waking up from a nap. Bozer and Cage were sipping coffee on two chairs they'd pulled beside each other. Riley sat cross legged on the table.

"Well?" Mac jumped and turned to Matty. He was so tired he'd forgotten her question. He gave her a half wattage smile.

"They got all of the hostages and everyone made exfil. They had some wounded but no one died." The room cheered. Mac nodded and handed Matty the headphones. The others moved toward him to congratulate him. He slipped past them and headed down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Bozer called jogging after his friend. He knew Riley and Cage was on his heels.

"Hold up guys." Jack called. They all stopped and looked back at the Delta.

"Jack?" Matty demanded. She'd seen the toll this took on her agent and she knew what the cost of losing Zoe a few months ago had been. She didn't want to leave Mac alone when he was so vulnerable. Jack looked at her, his eyes reddened with fatigue.

"He needs time to decompress." Jack said.

"We can't let him leave like that." Bozer protested. Jack held up Mac's keys.

"Who said anything about letting him leave."

"You know he could open that door and have the Jeep wired in a second." Cage protested. Jack sighed, pleased with himself. He strolled toward the parking lot.

"He would if he knew where to find it." The others stared at his back in surprise. They shared a look then burst out laughing.

Mac frowned staring at the empty spot. The parking lot was half full. He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark, the half-moon was straight above his head, and the third shift was working. After midnight. Mac staggered a step back trying to think of what had happened to his Jeep. Had he left it at home? No, he knew he'd driven it in this morning. Yesterday morning? Mac yawned. With the security and isolated location of Phoenix, it was unlikely it had been stolen. It came to him in a flash of thunder across his brain. His shoulders sagged. Jack. Mac sighed. Now he had to hunt his Jeep down? Wasn't spending the last few days hunting IEDs enough?

Mac turned and let out a startled yelp. Jack stood watching him amusement on his face, worry in his eyes.

"Where is it?" Mac asked his voice tired and resigned. Jack shook his head.

"You know I ain' leaving you alone tonight." Jack said. Mac opened his mouth to protest that he was fine, but stopped remembering how he'd woken up this morning. He nodded and staggered toward the older man. Jack's eyebrows jumped up. Mac agreeing? Jack felt his heart pump as his worry fully blossomed into near panic. Mac stumbled. Jack was at his side steadying him. Mac looked at him groggy and confused. Jack sighed.

"C'mon, brother, let's get you home." Jack said softly as he ducked under the blonde's arm. Mac groaned in pain at the movement but didn't complain. Jack scowled remembering the conversation he'd tabled earlier.

"When you wake up we are going to have a long talk about how you got all beat up and why you didn't stay in bed." Jack growled.

"Dunno." Mac said his head drooping.

"Don't know what?"

"Went t'bed 'n slept...woke up in kitchen all wet." Jack stared at his friend a long moment as they drew up to the Shelby. He leaned Mac against the car using one hand to keep him upright as he opened the door.

"You slept-walked?" Jack helped Mac sprawl across the back seat. Mac didn't answer; he was out as soon as he wasn't standing. Jack leaned in and straightened him as much as he could. He got a pillow and blanket from the trunk and tucked them around Mac. The kid either was tired enough to shake or his blood sugar was that low. Knowing Mac like he did, Jack figured it was a bit of column A and a bit of column B. He brushed Mac's bangs away from his face and let out a long breath glad the ordeal was over and had been successful. Time to get his boy home.

By the time Jack pulled into Mac's drive, Bozer was already home. He threw open the front door with a half worried and half relieved smile. He came over and gave Jack a bro-hug. They'd never said anything to each other, but both felt a kinship based on their need to help Mac when the kid couldn't, or wouldn't take care of himself.

Mac didn't wake up as he was pulled out of the car and the two men carried him inside.

"I got his bed set up." Jack nodded. He smiled as they went in Mac's room. The lamp over his work desk was on and the soft sounds of waves and a distant thunderstorm played in the otherwise dark room. The sound maker was a gift from Cage. Proving her ability again, it had proven effective in helping Mac's restless mind power down for the night.

The two men stripped Mac to his boxers and T then straightened him in bed. Mac's eyes slitted open and he mumbled something and rolled onto his side pulling a pillow against his chest. Jack froze halting his move to cover Mac. Bozer frowned.

"Jack? Wh-?" Jack didn't answer. He pulled up Mac's shirt and straightened feeling nauseous. Mac's chest was a deep purple. Finally able to take a closer look at his friend. Jack could see a long scrape down the side of Mac's left leg. The knee was swollen almost double its size. Jack rolled Mac onto his back and pulled the shirt up to the kid's shoulder. He scowled and shared a worried look with Bozer. The shoulder was swollen and had a blue almost black bruise running from his shoulder down his armpit and up his neck.  
Mac grumbled and absently pushed Jack's probing hands away. Jack fought the urge to shake the younger man awake and demand answer. He held a hand against Bozer's chest to stop him from doing the same.

"In the morning." Jack whispered covering Mac up. Bozer nodded. They turned off the small lamp but left the door open and hallway light on allowing the room to have enough light, but keeping it from shining in Mac's face.

"What the hell was that?" Bozer hissed sitting on the couch in the living room. Jack sprawled on the other couch.

"I don't know. I asked him what had happened and he said he didn't know what happened, he woke up in the kitchen wet."  
"Sleepwalking?"

"Yeah, he ever do that before?" Bozer pinched his lip. He looked at Jack with a puzzled look on his face. Jack sat up and leaned forward, "What is it?" Bozer leaned his elbows on his knees.

"After his dad left, Mac withdrew and stayed in his room not seeing anyone for a week or so." Jack nodded, not that surprising poor kid, "The day he came back to school he was black and blue and looked like he'd been in a WWF battle. I asked him what happened he just shrugged. At recess, Ricky Thorpe one of Donny Sandoz's gang came up beaten to a pulp and gave Mac his lunch money before turning around and running like hell. Mac stared at him as confused as I was."

"You think he beat up this bully in his sleep." Bozer shrugged.

"I don't know it's just-" Both men broke off as they heard Mac's bedroom door open. Mac strode down the hall fast as a deer. Jack flew to his feet and caught his partner by the shoulder. Mac didn't pause but spun and landed a solid fist to Jack's face. Jack let him go moaning as he bent over his nose bleeding.

"Damnit" Having his nose busted wasn't a new sensation, but it was never a good one.

"C'mon Jack, he's getting away." Bozer yelled bolting after Mac. Jack growled and pulled Bozer's shirt. Bozer yelped and turned furious at Jack. Jack had a towel pressed against his bloody nose held up his keys. Bozer grinned and reached out for them. Jack snatched them back and glared at Bozer. He tossed away the bloody nose as they both hurried to the car.

"No offense, Boze, but over my dead body." Jack grumbled as he started the car. Bozer barely shut his door before they were peeling out of Mac's driveway following Mac. As a practiced runner, Mac had the stamina and grace to run like a damn deer. Jack ground his teeth together. Mac was already at the top of the hill and showed no sign of stopping or slowing. Jack paced him and honked the horn. No reaction.

Bozer caught his hand before he could do it again. Jack shot the younger man a glare.

"We can't wake him up!"

"What? Why not?" Bozer looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I dunno that's what they always say." Jack swore and shook his head.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Damnit!" Jack slammed on the Shelby's brakes and bailed from the running car as Mac spun off the road into an unfenced lawn. Jack dashed after him.

"Jack!" Bozer yelled. Jack pulled up and looked back. His eyes widened. A group of six young guys, late teens if Jack had to guess circled the Shelby. Jack swore so not in the mood. He pivoted and yelled. The kids froze for a second giving Jack enough time to reach them. They backed up and looked at each other wondering what the hell to do. As he got closer Jack could see bruises, cuts, a dark haired kid limped and a small kid with purple hair didn't seem to be able to walk upright.  
"Well, we found out who beat up Mac." Bozer growled ready to go pummel the kids to the dirt. Jack caught him by the arm.

"Easy, Boze. I think we just found who Mac beat up." Jack walked forward amused as fear and bravado left the guys wiggling like begging dogs. Jack turned off and locked the Shelby then turned to the would be gang.

"You met my friend last night, didn't you?" They shuffled but no one answered. Jack gave them a nasty smile that sent them backing up in a fast run, "I taught him everything he knows...but not, "Jack paused for effect, "everything I know." The kids yipped and scattered. Bozer smiled with a raised eyebrow.

" _Ender's Game?"_ Bozer huffed as he ran full out to catch up to Jack. Jack glanced over at him.

"What? No, Charles Bronson _Cold Sweat_. There he is, shit!" The lawn they sprinted across was wet from the constant barrage of sprinklers. Mac had skidded across the lawn and now slugged through a muddy strip of dirt that ended in a small pond surrounded by a wall still in the process of being built.

"Can sleepwalkers drown?" Bozer asked panic making his voice squeaky.

"I hope not, MAC!" Jack screamed. He ignored the stitch in is side and pushed himself faster. He realized Mac was screaming at the dark still water.

"ZOE! ZOE!" Oh no, no, no...Jack's silent prayers went unanswered as Mac did exactly the wrong thing and dove into the water. Jack kicked off his boots then plunged in knifing through the water like a shark. The pond wasn't deep, probably no deeper than a high diving pool, but it was murky as hell. Jack paused treading water shaking water out of his eyes as he scanned the water.

Ahead of him he heard splashing and panicked waterlogged yells. Jack swam toward them his heart quaking as he heard the struggles grow weaker. He paused then dove. The dirt in the water made his eyes sting, but he searched the dense blackness until he had to surface. On the third dive he felt Mac's hair brush his hand. Jack grabbed it and pulled. Mac floated toward him. Jack grabbed his chest and pulled him to the surface. Jack spit out the brackish grit then turned to check on Mac. He brushed the black dirt off the kid's face. Mac was unconscious; his body still, too still. Crap. He had a pulse. Awesome. Still not breathing. Shit. Jack paused long enough to breathe two breaths in Mac's mouth before heading for shore.

Bozer helped Jack drag Mac through the mud to damp grass. Jack glanced at Bozer. Boze nodded.

"They're on the way." Jack nodded then returned to Mac. He rolled Mac onto his side and wiped muck out of his mouth. He jaw-tilted Mac's head until his airway was clear then gave two breaths. Jack heard a gurgle and rolled Mac onto his side as Mac puked out a gallon of thin black vomit and the fumes of anything Mac had thought of eating. Jack cleaned out the kid's mouth and leaned closer. Feeling no air on his cheek. He flattened Mac and gave two breaths. Jack's hands shook as he found Mac's pulse. He wasn't sure, but he thought it was stronger. Mac's body spasmed. Jack again pulled him onto his side and another foul smelling gallon shot out the kid's mouth. Mac coughed and gagged. Jack slapped his back. Mac puked out more water then sucked in a weak breath. Jack put his hand on his brother's abdomen and slumped in relief. Mac was breathing. Mac choked and fluid dripped from his mouth and nose. Jack kept him on his side and rubbed Mac's back. Jack looked up surprised to see Bozer gone. Jack rubbed his face and winced his eyes stung and felt gritty.

"Jack?" Bozer asked puffing in air as he skidded to he knees beside both men. Jack blinked until he could see the younger man. Bozer held the wool greasy blanket Jack always kept in his trunk. Jack helped him spread it over Mac. Jack checked.

"He's breathing and has a strong pulse, Boze."

"Oh, thank God." Bozer said sitting back. Jack nodded too tired to answer. He gently pulled Mac's dirty hair back from his face. His partner shivered slightly and occasionally gagged out more water.

"You're killing me, kiddo." Jack said brushing gunk out of his own hair. He looked up as flashing lights finally arrived. Jack and Bozer shared a deep breath of relief.

 _I know a great place...NO ZOE! Mac swam toward her as fast as he could. The water was crystal clear and frigid cold. He could feel his muscles tighten and shake. He pushed against a wall, forcing himself toward the thrashing woman on strength of will alone. Mac saw her dark eyes meet his both terrified and resigned. NO ZOE! Mac dove deeper trying to reach out to her, if he could grab her hand...Mac choked on water, felt his chest cramp with it. No Zoe, he couldn't shout it anymore, he couldn't breathe...if he could just...his fingers brushed hers. She gave him one final small smile then hung in the water before him eyes frozen staring at him forever. No, Zoe. Mac cried. His hot tears froze into bubbles around his head. He couldn't move, couldn't feel her touch anymore. She sank into the blackness. Oh, Zoe, I'm so sorry…_

Mac snapped away thrashing in panic, finding himself in water pulling him under. What was going on? Where was he? He couldn't breathe? JACK! JACK! Mac screamed desperate. His chest burned he couldn't breathe…

"JACK!" Mac croaked his chest heaving. The water clung to him, he swung, fought to breathe…

"MAC! Hey, hey...easy kiddo, you're safe...shhh, easy, that's it c'mon breath with me, brother...shhh." Mac blinked realizing Jack sat beside him on a hospital bed. Mac rasped in air as his eyes circled the room. Was he asleep? Had he died? Mac bent forward choking as he tried to take in air.

"Hey, hey, easy buddy. You have to calm down. Take a slow breath for me, ok? C'mon." Mac felt Jack pull him against his chest. Mac pushed his head into Jack's shoulder. The older man was warm, familiar, safe. Mac sucked in a shaky breath, "See, that wasn't so hard. C'mon kiddo give me another one…" Mac closed his eyes focusing on breathing. Jack gently rubbed his back easing the fist of pain that bunched between his shoulder blades. Mac felt his body shake and spasm painfully. Tears soaked into Jack's black T. Mac circled his partner with his arms and found himself sobbing and gasping in pain and hungry for air. He felt like he'd never be able to breathe again.

"Easy, kiddo. It's ok, I gotcha, I promise. Shhh, it's ok, buddy. You're ok." Mac had no idea how long Jack kept repeating the same reassurances but he felt himself relax in stages. He leaned against his friend finally able to suck in shaky but deep breaths. He was so damn tired and hot and weak.

"Jack." He mumbled. Jack pulled back a bit until he could see Mac's pale sweaty face. He eased the blonde back in bed relieved to see Mac relaxed. Jack let out a deep breath allowing himself a moment to calm down. He pushed bangs away from Mac's sweaty brow. Mac hummed and turned toward the touch. Jack smiled and continued the gentle gesture not sure which one of them he was soothing more.

"Jack?" Mac mumbled opening his eyes to half mast.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Was drowning...dream?" Mac's sleepy voice was hard to decipher.

"Yes and no." Jack answered honestly.

"Hrmm?"

"You were dreaming and slept walked into a pond." Mac's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Jack smiled at Mac's disbelief. He told Mac everything that had happened. Mac stared at him. When Jack finished, Mac scanned the room for the first time taking in that he was at Phoenix medical. Jack saw Mac's eyes moisten and the kid swallowed. Jack got up and poured a cool glass of water giving his partner a minute to pull himself together. Jack turned at the sound of a motor. Mac coughed as he sat up against the raised bed. His gaze was turned away from Jack and he stared at the striped curtain as if it were a Van Gough or one of those other old art dudes.

Mac turned back when Jack sat on the side of his bed again. He smiled at the cup of water and sucked the whole thing down breaking into a gagging cough after it was empty. Jack scowled and took the cup away.

"Dude, we just got all that water out of you, don't go putting more in." Mac chuckled which set off another coughing fit. Mac rubbed his eyes and blinked forcing himself awake.  
"How long have I been here?" Jack looked at his watch.

"About seven hours." Mac grimaced and tugged at the ties of his gown.

"Good enough, time to go." Mac declared pushing away the covers. Jack pushed him back by the shoulder. Mac glared at him.

"Don't give me that look, you almost died tonight." Jack growled. Mac's expression softened and he put his hand over Jack's.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I need to go home, please?" Mac said it softly. Jack could see the spark of fear in his partner's eyes. He'd just spent a week doing a replay of Zoe's death. The last place he wanted to be was at Phoenix. Jack sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"Ok, I'll talk to Doc Carl, but here's the deal. Bedrest for a week…"

"Jack!"

"Bedrest, complete for a week."

"Two days."

"Six days."

"Three and the deck counts." Jack studied Mac.

"Ok, fine but no arguing about taking meds."  
"Meds? What meds?" Jack rolled his eyes. His friend the genius, his friend the idiot.

"Dude you drank in the nastiest water ever pissed on this fine earth, you are taking antibiotics to avoid pneumonia!"

"Jack…" Mac began exasperated.

"Three days and no arguments about the meds, or you stay here and argue with Sally." Jack growled. Mac huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Mac muttered. Jack grinned.

"Oh and I'm staying at your place."  
"What? No! I'm…"

"Not going sleep-drowning again." Mac gulped and looked down a long minute. He heard the serious note under Jack's joking. He nodded but didn't look up.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac said softly. Jack laughed. Mac shot him a dirty look.

"Just call me Maverick." Mac rolled his eyes at the _Top Gun_ reference. Mac was about to point out that Goose died in that movie, but stopped himself knowing how scared Jack was of that same thing happening to Mac. Mac's mouth quirked into a sly wickedness.

"Nah, you aren't Maverick." Jack looked at him ready to argue. Mac swung his legs off the bed and looked back at his brother, "You're Papa Goose." Jack opened his mouth to protest then crossed to help Mac get dressed into clean clothes. He put his hand on Mac. They both grinned and bumped fists.

"Yeah, well that's more badass than flying fast planes anyway." Jack said proudly.

"No argument from me, big guy."


End file.
